


Be Thankful for Leaky Roofs

by MelodramaticHornball



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticHornball/pseuds/MelodramaticHornball
Summary: Travis' roof is leaking, and the Dugout Inn is full for the night. In steps the Sole Survivor, Nate, to aid Travis. Only... Nate happens to be the person Travis is enamored with.





	Be Thankful for Leaky Roofs

There was a leak in the roof. And the Dugout Inn was full. Travis felt like he could’ve died on the spot. Where was he meant to sleep? He couldn’t sleep outside, could he? It seemed to be his only choice. Then Nate, who had been at the bar when Travis came in looking for a room, waltzed into the conversation between him and Vadim, and offered for Travis to stay with him.  
“It seems you have a savior!” Vadim had joked.  
However, Travis’ stomach sunk. Maybe he should have just slept outside. Travis had no problem with Nate, in fact, he was enamored with Nate. He still remembered the first time he’d seen Nate at the bar, fresh from his time out in the Wastes. Those golden brown eyes had met his and he’d immediately developed a crush. It grew from that. Their conversations, Nate’s attempts to help Travis become confident, created the perfect cocktail for Travis to fall head over heels for the man. But Nate would never want him, right? Nate had mentioned having a wife previously, and he was so handsome and bold, there was no way he’d fall for Travis.  
Of course, Travis accepted the offer. He had no other choice, and sleeping on a bench didn’t sound amazing. So Nate led him back to the market and into his home.  
“You can sleep on the couch.” He told him, “I’ll get you something to change into.”  
That’s how Travis ended up laying on Nate’s (surprisingly soft and clean) couch, in his clothes. Nate told him ‘goodnight’ and headed up to the loft to his own bed.  
Just go to sleep, Travis told himself, What’s the worse that could happen? How could he know?  
It seemed that the universe took Travis’ question as a challenge. He drifted off to sleep quite easily. The dream came to him easily as well. Nate’s hands were calloused as they ran over his body, and his voice was so smooth. He imagined those hands all over him, making him arch and cry. It wasn’t the first time he’d had this dream, but Travis didn’t wake in his bed in the morning with a stuffy and a sense of a regret.  
He woke with Nate leaning over him, and dread gripping his chest in a cold vice.  
“You, uh, okay?” Nate asked after a second.  
Travis couldn’t reply. His mouth was gaping open, and the words were locked in his throat. Nate’s eyes drifted down, and Travis followed his gaze. He was achingly hard, and it was very apparent in his borrowed sleep-pants. Nate looked back up to him.  
“You were calling my name.”  
He had no excuse. What could he say? Nate must have been disgusted with him. Travis’ face began to twist as he desperately tried to keep the impending tears away. Nate’s eyes suddenly got wide and he knelt beside the couch quickly.  
“Travis, Travis!” He reached out, and cupped Travis’ face in his hands. They were calloused, just as he imagined, and it only made him feel worse. But Nate rubbed his thumbs over his cheeks in a slow, soothing manner, “Hey, you don’t need to get upset.”  
“I’m sorry!” He finally whimpered, “I… I didn’t mean to. I know it’s not right and… and if you’re mad or- or disgusted, I under-.”  
Nate’s hand covered his mouth, and he replied with a breathy laugh, “Travis, I’m not upset or disgusted. Not the tiniest bit.”  
Travis felt the tears subside, but he still stared like he was in trouble. But he watched Nate’s eyes. He gazed back down at Travis’ arousal, and then look back to him. And Travis saw it. Those brilliant golden brown eyes were darker than normal, and his pupils blown wide. He dared to look down and he saw a matching outline in Nate’s boxers.  
Nate pulled his hand away from Travis’ mouth, “I never wanted to make a move - did’t know if you felt the same.”  
Travis responded with a whimper. He reached out, hesitating for a moment, and placed his hand on Nate’s shoulder, “You… want me?”  
“Yes, Travis. More than anything.”  
Travis swallowed, “Is this just a… a sex thing because…” He looked away, “I don’t… think I can just do that.”  
Nate’s hands were still on his cheeks, and he moved Travis’ face to look forward again, “Travis, hun, I want you in your entirety, not just a roll in the sheets.”  
Travis nearly sobbed in relief. He jolted forward, and Nate was quick to adjust his grip, wrapping his arms around Travis to pull him into a hug. They remained like that for a minute, before Nate lifted his head from his shoulder. His lips brushed his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.  
“Though,” Nate murmured, “I certainly wouldn’t mind a round or two now.”  
He moved the hand on Travis’ back to rest on his stomach, and slowly slide down. He paused at the waistband of Travis’ pants, and Travis’ thighs fell open quickly, and he gave a little nod against Nate’s neck. Nate’s hand pushed beneath his pants and underwear. His hand covered his cock. Travis moaned against his neck. His hips gave an involuntary hitch forward.  
“Nate, I’ve… Well, I’ve never…”  
“Let me take care of you, baby.”  
Nate’s hand moved away and he stood. Travis could’ve cried at the loss of contact, but Nate suddenly lifted him up, and carried him up the stairs. He dropped Travis onto his bed. Standing above him, he peeled off his shirt. Travis stared, wide eyed. Nate was built just as he imagined him to, defined muscled covered in dark hair. There was some knotted scars, and Travis wanted to reach out to touch them, but he wasn’t yet given the opportunity. Nate knelt on the bed, right between Travis’ legs. He grasped his pants, and removed them, and his underwear, in one smooth movement. Travis blushed red. His cock curved up to rest against his stomach. He wasn’t big by any means, and he wondered if that was going to be an issue. But Nate grasped his thighs and held him in place. He leant down, and flatted his tongue against the base of his cock, and dragged it to the tip, wringing a loud moan out of Travis. He threw his head back as Nate repeated the action.  
“Nate!” He grasped blindly, and Nate moved a hand to grasp his, their fingers intertwining, “Oh, please…!”  
Nate took the head into his mouth. He bobbed his head down, and in one movement managed to get all of Travis’ cock in his mouth. Travis’ back arched sharply. He’d never felt anything like this before - he’d never even had someone else’s hand on his cock until tonight. It was an overwhelming sensation - the heat around his cock and the suction. He made high whining sounds, and Nate was very pleased to force them out of him.  
Travis dared to look down. Nate was moving his head fluidly, his eyes half lidded. He looked up to meet Travis’ eyes. Slowly, he brought his head up and released Travis’ cock. Nate nuzzled his nose against the base.  
“Baby, I want you to come in my mouth, okay?”  
Travis didn’t know how to reply. His face was so red. He gave a quick nod, bringing a soft chuckle from Nate, who was eager to take his cock back into his mouth. His head was suddenly moving faster. Travis’ hips bucked upwards. He began to apologize, but Nate moaned around him. He bucked against and got the same response. Travis eagerly fucked Nate’s mouth, his hips moving at a frantic, uneven pace as heat built in his stomach. He squeezed Nate’s hand tighter, and dropped his head back against the sheets.  
“Nate! Oh, god, Nate!” He cried.  
Nate’s tongue pressed flat against the tip of his cock and dragged over the sensitive skin. He cried out, and reached with his free hand to grasped Nate’s head. His hips jerked faster, chasing that sweet release. For a moment he teetered on the edge, and then sobbed as he tipped over the edge. He looked down to watch as Nate kept his cock in his mouth, swallowing the cum that splashed on his tongue. He pulled back some and suckled on the head, making Travis twitch as he’d grown so sensitive. He eventually pushed as Nate’s head, whimpering. Nate pulled off. He laid his head against Travis’ thigh and took a second to breathe, a little dopey grin on his face.  
“That good, baby?”  
Travis responded, his voice coming out soft, “Yeah…”  
Nate remained laying there for a minute, and Travis pet his hair slowly as he came down off of his high. Nate looked happy as could be, laying there getting doted on, but he shifted, lifting his hips off the bed, and Travis realized he was still hard.  
“Nate…” He trailed off with a deep frown, “I want… You’re still hard.”  
Nate sat up again, actually looking a bit sheepish, “Yeah, but you’re tired, Travis. Just-.”  
Travis pushed himself up and reached out, placing his hand over Nate’s cock. Nate moaned low, and pushed his hips forward into the touch. He shifted and reached down to pushed his underwear off. Travis was mesmerized. Nate’s cock was longer than his, and certainly thicker. The head was bright red, and precum had run down the side.  
“Oh…” He breathed, staring in awe.  
Nate moved to lay beside him, on his back. Travis shifted to lay on his side, pressing up against Nate. He reached out and curled his hand around the shaft. Nate lolled his head to rest his forehead against Travis’ temple.  
“Please, baby… Want you so bad…” He murmured.  
Travis’ chest puffed up. To have the most badass man in the Commonwealth begging for his touch? He was given a surge of confidence. Slowly he pumped his fist along Nate’s cock. Nate responded with a low moan, so he figured he must be doing it right. He moved his fist a bit faster. The space between them was filled with breathy pants. He realized it was a long time since Nate had had any contact either. He was arching into Travis’ touch, like he was afraid of losing it.  
“Nate,” Travis whispered between them, “I want to watch you come.”  
Nate bit his lip. He bucked his hips up, “Faster…”  
Travis obeyed, moving his hand along his shaft at a quicker pace. He wondered if Nate liked the same things he did. As his hand swept up, he placed the pad of his thumb against his head and rubbed the skin. Nate’s moan was loud, and precum pearled as his tip. His breathing was becoming more ragged, his chest moving.  
“Fuck, Travis, I’m going to cum…!” His head fell back against the pillows.  
Travis kept his speed up. He started to blindly place kisses over Nate’s jaw, just peppering him in love. Nate cried out sharply, and he suddenly bucked. Travis felt his cum splash over his fist.  
“Don’t stop!” Nate cried.  
He kept moving his fists, wringing out as much as he could from Nate’s orgasm until the other man grasped his wrist to stop him. He fell back, limp against the mattress, and laughed.  
“Some night, huh?”  
Travis laughed with him. He felt better than he had in a long time. Nate moved, sitting up some, and grasped his boxers from the end of the bed. He used it to wipe the cum off of Travis’ hand and his stomach before tossing it away. The two laid back in the bed together. Travis laid atop Nate’s chest.  
He half expected to wake up from a particular vivid dream, but instead of waking, he became very sleepy. Nate rubbed his back slowly. He was watching him through half lidded eyes. Travis blushed. He felt sheepish again. To hide, he tucked his face into Nate’s neck. Nate chuckled.  
“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll be here in the morning.”  
Nate kept rubbing his back, lulling him closer to sleep. As he faded into that lovely fold, Travis couldn’t help but be thankful that his roof had begun to leak.


End file.
